The Final end of Esther Mikaelson
by Twisted Rebekah
Summary: Rebekah's diary is hidden under her mattress. It's where she tells how she took it it upon herself to rid her family of Mother once and for all. Feel free to read it. She said you could. It says so right on the front cover. Note: all of this has been SL'd on my RP account Twisted Rebekah on Twitter. Formatting/beta changes have been made.
1. Inscription on Inside

This Diary belongs to

Rebekah T. Mikaelson

If you are reading this, you either have no fear for your life, or I am dead.

Or you are Kol, being an idiot, not caring that I will kick your ass. Kol, if this is you, close this immediately!

All the rest of my diaries have been burned, as I have no wish to have scores of books containing my mistakes lying about like my Stefan.

However, if I am dead, have at it, and read on.

It's not as if I can do anything about it.

~Rebekah


	2. Elijah Attacked, April 10th

The day Elijah was attacked is a day I wish I could forget. Mother catching us all off guard was beyond absurd. How had we let ourselves get so stupidly comfortable, knowing she was out there?

One minute I'm in my room, reading, the next I hear her voice as she speaks to Elijah—one of the few sounds that still sends chills down my spine. When Elijah replied, there was an edge to his voice that had my instincts screaming to take everyone else and run far and fast.

Why didn't I?

Because there was no way in _hell_ I'd leave Elijah alone with mother.

Sitting on my bed, warring with indecision, proved to be the very worst thing I could have done. No sooner had Elijah's worried "Mother what are you doing?" reached my ears, then all the doors in the entire manor slammed shut at once, sending an ominous crack of doom thought the house.

Immediately at my bedroom door, I tried to open it, ripping the knob from it's place in my haste, yet the door didn't budge.

Mother's voice was low and arrogant. "Now, my dear Elijah, we are alone."

There was no denying the flicker of fear that laced Elijah's voice. "What are you doing, Mother? I gave you life again so we could be a family."

"I want the same, but not like this. You are an abomination, my son, but no longer. I have found a way to fix you, to right the wrong I committed all those years ago. It will not be as last time, when I lost my Finn. No, you will live as a human. It is time, Elijah."

Mother began to chant and I felt my blood go cold. Using a spell to make Elijah human? I'd never heard of such a thing, and even if she could there was the balance to consider. My training to follow in my witch mother's footsteps ended with my transformation. Still, I knew that every use of magic had a cost, that there was always a price to be paid, the balance to maintain.

Elijah's screams filled the air, shooting right to my very core. Over our long lifetime, I had witnessed many sounds from my brother, yet the agonized, piercing screams were something I had never heard from Elijah. I knew then, mother was killing him. I was listening to my beloved Elijah perish.

Only later would I learn that Elijah felt as if his entire body was on fire, as if he were being bathed in vervain and white oak ash, as mother's botched spell to turn him human cut him to ribbons.

Using both fists, I pounded against the door with all I had. When it didn't give way, I knew Mother had sealed them, making them impervious, even to me.

Kol was doing the same as I, uselessly slamming against the door of the study, shouting at Mother to stop and violently throwing himself against the witch's seal. We were all throughly trapped.

With all the shouting and Elijah's screams, I'm sure I heard him plead for us to flee, as if we would.

Kol and I refused to give up. We kept shouting for Mother to stop, all the while crashing our feet and fists against the doors.

When they suddenly gave way, Kol and I were instantly at our brother's side, finding Elijah a bloody mess on the floor and Mother gone. White-hot rage bloomed in my chest as I looked down at my eldest brother.

Every limb was deeply slashed with several more long gashes going across his chest, easily visible through his tattered shirt. Blood poured out of his wounds making a pool beneath him. Eyes shut tightly, his breathing was shallow and seemed to be taking a great deal of effort.

I had never seen my brother so broken.

With a shouted order, I sent Kol out to fetch some humans. The few minutes it took for Elijah to be able to feed seemed entirely too long. Kol reappeared with two humans that Elijah tore into viciously, his eyes locked on mine the entire time he fed. As the fear for his life faded away, Elijah's rage began to burn. With a flick of his arm, the first bloodless human was across the room with the second quickly following.

"I want the bitch dead, now!" Elijah shot to his feet, grabbed Kol by his shirt and pulled him close. I don't care if you slaughter this _entire_ town to find her. I want her found. NOW!"

Both Kol and I went quiet, waiting for Elijah to compose himself, but the moment never came.

He only roared as he shoved Kol back. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

My eyes went wide as I tried to comprehend this coming from Elijah and not Nik. "And do what?"

Elijah shook his head, answering me with a clenched jaw. "Little sister, I know you are smart. Use your brain for once. Find mother."

"I'm smart enough to know she's nowhere near here by now. Where do you suggest we look?"

Fury flashed in Elijah's eyes, and I actually took a step back. "I don't care if you have to turn this town upside down and kill every human. Start near our original home."

Searching Elijah's face for some semblance of calm, I tried to reason with him. "You don't really mean that. Slay the whole town?"

Elijah snarled as his gaze flickered between Kol and I. "Why are you standing around, doing nothing? Do it!"

Refusing to obey, I shoved my finger at him. "What has gotten into you? Stop this!"

Chuckling slightly, Elijah walked over and poured a drink. His voice went quiet and smooth. "Not a thing. I finally see the truth in everything."

"Elijah, we shall search..." My brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you see clearly?"

Tipping the glass to his lips slowly, he took a sip. "How wrong I was about life and how I could change things."

Only then did the truth crash over me. Instantly in front of my oldest brother, I peered into his eyes and saw what I feared. "No, Elijah! You will _not _do this!"

An air of indifference pouring from him, Elijah tipped his glass back slowly, finishing his drink, not bothering to acknowledge my words, until he set the empty glass down. "Do what, Rebekah? I do believe I can do whatever I want."

I gasped at the missing term of affection. "Rebekah?" Risking his rage, I grabbed him by his shirt. "Turn it back on, damn you!"

Elijah merely gave my hands a annoyed glance as he pried them loose. "I don't think so."

"Please, Elijah? For me?" My eyes welled with tears. Sure, I was begging, but this was my brother, and I didn't care. "Come back to your little sister."

With a slight frown he turned on his heel and quickly strode to the door, calling out, "I'll be around."

I raced to the door, but he was gone. "Elijah!" Sinking to the floor, I cried, broken. As much as I wanted to go after him, I knew my place was to stay and protect Caroline and Eloise in case Mother decided to pay another visit.

Resting my head on the door frame, I wiped my tears. Perhaps a new start, and happy family life was beyond us. Elijah has become the head of our family here. Without him, things around the Manor will quickly go to hell—quite literally.

Then there is the fact that Elijah can be quite ruthless with his emotions, but without them? Let's just say that I felt sorry for any place Elijah decided to visit before he came to his senses.


	3. Rebekah's Reaction, April 11th and 12th

I'll be the first to admit that I did not take Elijah's leaving well, as the following diary entries show.

April 11th

Sitting at the Old Cemetery, thinking over the disastrous night before, my head begins to swim with visions of Elijah, writhing in agony as blood pours from his wounds.

The only thing more shocking was his demand that we go and look for mother, killing anyone in our way to…

I sit up. "Our original home." My hand goes to my mouth, and I instinctively look around, making sure I am alone. Reaching into my pocket, I consider calling Kol or Nik and decide against it, and drive there alone.

If I do find Mother, I'll not have them getting in my way. I have a few questions for our dear mother. I make my way to the remains of the old house carefully, checking to see that I'm not followed. My brothers, especially Kol, have the most irritating habit of popping up when I least want them to.

"Mother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." I keep my voice soft and sweet. "We need to talk, Mother. Girl to girl, what do you say?"

I go still and listen. Nothing-blast it all. And yet there is...something.

Klaus once said I have flawless instincts, and they are telling me she has been here recently. Perhaps this is where she hid before she followed Elijah to the manor. I huff in irritation.

I suppose it would be too much to ask for me to find her and deal with her on my own. No matter. I know her well. She'll show her face eventually. And when she does, I shall be waiting for her.

April 12th

Wanting to give Nik and Caroline their space in the manor, and Stefan being gone. I resign myself to staying the night in the cemetery. Bottle three is half empty when the horror of mother's attack on Elijah begins to play. I can't recall ever hearing my brother scream in such agony and rage.

Shutting off his emotions was equally horrible. Without Elijah to balance Nik, I am worried. With the threat of our mother hanging over our heads, who knows what Nik will do. Still, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

With the draining of bottle number three, my brain is spinning, the pain finally drowned out-at least for the night. The plans can wait until the morning. Funny thing is, if Elijah could see what I was doing, and had the emotions to care, he'd be quite furious. I laugh softly before passing out.

The chiming of my phone wakes me some time later. I scowl at my phone when I see Tatia finally returned the text I'd sent asking her to meet me. Bad timing be damned, I agree to speak to her, giving her the horrible news of Elijah. She takes everything well, at least in front of me, and leaves me to resume my pity party for one quickly. I watch Tatia go with a sad expression.

I have two brothers at home and she has no one. Picking up my fourth bottle, I open it, cursing my vampire body for needed so much alcohol to get a keep myself drunk enough to ease the pain of Elijah's abandonment. Perhaps the term was wrong, but with all that our family faced, it's sure as hell what it felt like.

Leaving my empty bottles, for the police to blame on teenagers, I staggered into the manor, not caring what Nik, Caroline, or Kol might think of my drunken state.

"I'm hooome!" My fourth bottle is nearly half empty as I kick off my shoes, leaving them at the base of the stairs. I'm about to climb them when it suddenly seems to much work. I plop down on the couch instead and set to work on draining my last bottle of rum.

Needless to say there's an entire conversation I had with Kol and Caroline that I can't quite remember. No matter.


	4. Rebekah's Diary, April 2013

April 13th

Today marked the day that I started leaving letters for Mother. The method will always the same, leave the manor unnoticed, drop my letter in the little wooden box on the shelf, and leave.

Dear Mother,

I know you've been hiding here. I'm not quite sure how you've managed to avoid my visits. Probably some spell or another. I wish to meet you privately. It's no secret that my brothers are out for your blood, and I can hardly blame them after what happened to Elijah. I, however, am more interested in the spell you tried.

It's no secret how desperately I want to be human.

So, dear mother, when you are sure the spell is ready, I want you to use it on me, but we must talk first.I've no doubt you'll find a way to contact me when the time is right.

Your daughter,

Rebekah

.

April 15th

I also began writing to Elijah during his absence. Don't judge me. It made me feel better in some small way. I wrote most of them sitting on the bed in his room, slipping them under the pillow when they were done. I'd doubted he'd ever red them, but he did when he returned. Saved me a lot of talking.

Dearest Elijah,

Rather silly of me to write to you since you've left, but it helps me, so do indulge me. Things are not the same since you've gone. I spent the first few days being very angry with you.

Now I can say I understand. Mother's betrayal must have wounded you deeply, and it all became too much.

I don't know if you shall ever read these letters, but I want you to know I do not hold you're leaving against you. You'll always be my brother and I will be here to help you when you return.

Always and forever your sister,

Rebekah

.

April 16th

Standing in what I knew to be Mother's hiding place, I scowled. I loathed being toyed with. Walking around the room slowly, my eyes scanned every inch of shelf, table, and floor, looking for something, anything to help me find the original witch. My gaze snaps to the to the window when I hear a rustling outside. If Kol or Nik... I scoff at my thoughts. Kol is much too busy with his friends, and Nik...

Nik has been gone so much he scarcely seems a part of the family lately. Just as a let out a defeated sigh and am about to leave, I see the corner of an old, worn book peeking out from beneath a blanket. Instantly across the room, I fling back the covering to find, not the grimoire I search for, but an old copy of Dracula. My eyes narrow as I scowl at my surroundings. She knows I've been here all right. No matter.

I shall bide my time, just as she is biding hers. If she thought she could hurt Elijah and get away with it, she's has quite the lesson coming and I am just the one to deliver it. As I leave, my well-worn words come out low and harsh.} Blasted witches.

.

April 18th

Nik has also flipped his switch…bastard. It's all Caroline's doing, seeing how it was her leaving them, and taking Eloise that caused it.

.

April 20th

Now that Red is safely on her way back to Mystic Falls, I can attend to my other little errand.

Driving my new car away from the shop, I smile a bit, thinking of Kol's reaction. Then, just as quickly, my smile fades, replaced by a sneer, knowing Elijah an Nik won't care because they've both abandon their emotions.

I refuse to let the thought spoil my good mood, and pull onto the interstate, setting out of the tiny shop owned by the human who should know better than to dabble in things she knows nothing about. I find the place a few hours later and am quite please that no one has called. I refuse to lie, but even careful wording can give one away.

Great effort is needed not to roll my eyes as I take in the store. Black curtains, incense think enough to choke a horse, and not a flower in sight. In my time, I've met my share of witches and not once have their homes, or shops looks like this.

Still, I smile at the old woman behind the counter. "Hello. My name is Rebekah and I placed an order on your website for that rare book you have for sale."

Greed lights up the hag's eyes. "Oh, yes, the Grimoire." She snickers. "Very powerful, sure you can handle it girlie?"

Anger begins to swell and I squash it with a with a tight, fake smile. "I do promise to be careful."

She begins to cackle and wheeze and, for a moment, I contemplate just snapping her neck, but I refrain. I'm trying to taper off my killing to only necessities, for Stefan's sake.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, if you don't mind."

She nods and scurries off, her breathing and unsteady heartbeat telling me she may not be along for this world. She returns carrying a cloth-covered bundle, which she sets on the counter and unwraps it.

"Yes," I whisper. "That's it." My hand ghosts over the cover, but I know better than to touch it.

Five minutes, and several hundred dollars later, I'm back on the road with the grimoire in my trunk. Now all I need is a witch to help me read it. My lips purse as I pull into the manor's drive. The drive has given me no solutions, but I decide not to fret. I also decide to keep my new little purchase to myself.

.

April 23rd

Dear Elijah,

Another week, another letter. In my immortal life, I find time slows or speeds depending on how enjoyable is. Right now, time flies when I'm with Stefan and crawls when I am at home.

Without you here, things continue to worsen. Kol is still staying with his friend. While I miss him being at the manor, it is probably for the best since he and Nik fight so.

Nik without his emotions frightens me, though I try not to show it. My plan to stoke Nik's rage to bring him back was a failure, and I've given up trying.

I've been searching for Mother, but have yet to lay eyes on her. I will back was a failure, and I've given up trying. I've been searching for Mother, but have yet to lay eyes on her.

I will Elijah, I've been trying to keep peace in this house, to have the family you want, but in my attempts to protect the baby, and when I tried to pull Nik back from his void, I was doubted by my own. I will not lie. It was painful.

Perhaps your dream is too large for a family such as ours. Come back to us. Always and forever. Your sister,

Rebekah

.

April 24th

After spending some time at Wickery Bridge, reflecting all the ways I would like to repay Caroline for what she put my brother through, I drive back to the old family home. I know Kol said he wanted to come, but he is rather rash about these things.

I stop in front of the crumbling house and turn off the engine. No use trying to sneak up on mother. If I know her, and I do, she's been keeping magical tabs on all of us.

Thinking over my recent conversations with Nik and Kol, my scoff rings out in the silence. Men. With them everything is brute force. Idiots. Mother's magic is far too powerful. No, getting close enough to kill her will take cunning, coaxing, perhaps a few tears. Nothing I can't manage.

She will pay for what she did to Elijah. The images of my bloody and screaming brother come to mind again and my rage blooms as does the fear of losing yet another brother. Without thinking my hand comes down upon the steering wheel.

"Damn you, Mother. You did this. Why couldn't you just stay dead!"

Gritting my teeth, I force myself to calm and focus as I get out of the car. The closing of the door seems loud in the silence, but I remind myself it doesn't matter. She most likely already knows I'm here.

Everything inside the houses looks the same, and I purse my lips, turning in a slow circle. My eyes raking over everything, searching for something, anything to let me know what Dear Mother has been up to. I find nothing.

Keeping my steps soft, I make my way to the wooden box where I'd placed my last letter to Mother and take it from the shelf. I open it and smile-empty.

"Well, Mother, seems you don't really care if I know you've been here. So the questions is, who ARE you hiding from?"

Replacing the box, I silently curse myself for not having written another letter. No matter. It's nothing another trip here can't fix, thought getting past Nik, Kol, and the blasted Caroline may prove a a bit tricky.

I leave the house, just as I found it, already planning my next trip as I get back into my car. My thoughts drift back to home-to my family. What I learned yesterday was not surprising, but what to do with the information? Tattle to Nik? No, I will not engage that low kind of behavior, yet I refuse to lie.

Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself, Nik has yet to say if she's even staying. Right. Who am I kidding. Of course she is. A wicked smile spreads across my face. I think it's time for Caroline and I to have a very long, very to the point conversation.

.

April 25th

Dear Mother,

Why are you hiding from me? You're sure to let me know you've been here, but you don't stay for my visits.

I suppose your reasons are your own. My mind has not changed about wanting your spell to make me human. I trust you are perfecting it in order to spare me the dreadful effect poor Elijah suffered.

Please contact me as soon as it is done.

Your daughter,

Rebekah

.

April 25th, Addition

Elijah came back to us today. The relief was immediate when I heard him call me "little sister" once again, telling me he had reclaimed his emotions. Perhaps there is hope for our family all along.

.


	5. Rebekah's Diary, May 2013, Wk 1

May 1st

(Letter left Mother while I was with Kol:)

Dear Mother,

What has been keeping you? Have there been complications? You've made it no secret that you are staying here, in our old home, yet you don't let me see you.

Why, Mother? Would it be so horrible to sit and talk with your daughter? I know you were close by at Nik and Caroline's wedding. If was as if I could feel you. How that possible?

Please contact me soon, so I can meet you.

Your daughter,

Rebekah

.

May 2nd

(My letter of "confession" to Elijah:)

Dear Elijah,

Since I am not a fan of a long drawn out conversation that will most assuredly be punctuated with your scowls and reprimands, I am taking the cowards way out and leaving you a list of what I did during your absence. I will keep it brief and to the point, thus saving us loads of time and aggravation.

#1 Got drunk and made a fool of myself.

#2 Went to the witch that cast the conception spell. Wasn't very nice-no apologies-asked about imbalance. Was lied to.

#3 Found a stronger witch. (Don't scowl. I was in fear for Nik, Caroline and Eloise.) Drugged her, kidnapped her. She got free. Worked me over but good. It's rather painful, the things they can do. Bleeding from the ears is no fun. Had to call Kol to come and carry me out of there. You should be proud of him.

#4 Went to our old home searching for mother. Yes alone. Left her a letter which was gone the next day.

#5 Caroline left. I should have stopped her and I didn't. Nothing more to say about that.

#6 I met Cesare Borgia when I demanded to meet the man Caroline was going to stay with.

#7 When Nik found out about her leaving, he flipped his switch. (You'll want a drink here) So I threatened to kill Caroline and the baby in hopes of sending him into a rage and bringing him back. Didn't work, so unclench you jaw, Elijah.

#8 Nik found Caroline and they made up, but not before he bit her (Wasn't there. Ask them) and I was led to believe that Cesare threw Caroline and the child out after he swore to me to protect them. So I confronted him. I know of your history, so I was as diplomatic as possible, yet Cesare was, understandably, insulted. I paid him a couple of visits, and sent him a valuable vase to replace one that was broken (not by me). That was when I found Lucrezia (who I sired) was with him. For a while he refused to forgive Caroline, but I practically begged him for the sake of our history, and and consented to accept Caroline's apology.

#9 I've visited the old home a few times, usually leaving a letter. I've led mother to believe I am willing to accept her spell, setting myself up as bait. You are probably yelling at this point, but please understand, she is far too powerful for a summoning or location spell. At least that is what my research tells me. We will have to lure her to us. Since I am the only one who hasn't threatened her life. I should be able to get close enough to her to do the deed.

#10 I've been doing said research using the grimoire I purchased from a human who didn't know what she had.

#11 I really do love you.

#12 I shall be making myself scarce until you've calmed down after reading all this.

Find me when you are ready to talk, not reprimand or lecture. ~Rebekah

.

May 3rd

I slip out of the manor with my cloth-covered bundle and make it to my car unnoticed, breathing a small sigh of relief. The drive to our old home seems short now. I've made it often since Mother attacked Elijah.

As I park in front and turn off the my car, a familiar electric current runs up my spine and down my arms. My instincts-that Nik once dubbed flawless-tell me she's here, but I don't trust them. The sensation is the same every time I come here, finding the house empty.

Stepping inside, frustration grinds in my chest. I am so very tired of the threat of mother hanging over us all.

The image of my small niece's face comes to mind and the frustration melts into searing rage at Eloise even being looked at by my mother. I draw in a steady breath as I fight for calm and focus.

Grasping the bundle in my hands, I silent reprimand myself for letting my guard down. In control now, I look around again as I set my bundle down. The cushion on a chair has been disturbed since I last came. I check the wooden box upon the shelf and am not surprised to find the letter I placed inside when I came here with Kol is gone.

My jaw clenches at the thought of being toyed with.

My hands are careful as I free the grimoire from it's covering, being ever so cautious not to touch it. Slowly, I ease a pair of chop sticks from my pocket and gingerly open the magical cookbook, letting the hard cover down gently upon the tabletop. Using my chopsticks, I begin to turn the pages hoping for something to happen.

While I'm most certainly not a witch, I know enough to respect the balance my transformation upset. Not trusting any witch, I'm hoping the spirits are pissed off enough by mother's resurrection to give a girl—even one like me—a hand.

A swift wind rushes through the room and ruffles the grimoire pages. I jump back when they begin to turn under the winds command. My eyes are riveted to the sight, and just when I consider that it could all be a trick for mother to sneak up behind me, the wind ceased and the pages still.

Fear stills my breathing. Yes, I am an original vampire—old enough to know that there are indeed things I should fear. My steps are small and hesitant as I go back toward the grimoire, peering down at the open pages. The spell they reveal takes the entire opening. Only when I take in the words at the top does my foolishness completely set in.

I read it three times silently before the meaning completely hits. Trying the words out in a hushed whisper only gives them more weight.

"Destroying the Resurrected Soul."

Dread and fear swirl together in a terrible chill that settles over me, creeping right into my heart. Despite the hatred I've harbored for the woman that bore me into this world, my eyes well at the finality of what needs to be done. A tear slips free against my will, and I swipe at it angrily, ashamed of what my brothers might say at such a display of weakness.

Closing my eyes, I force myself to relive the results of mother's last visit, of my beloved Elijah, writhing on the floor, blood pouring from the gashes she inflicted upon him. Rage blooms again and my pity for mother is gone.

As I rewrap the grimoire, I resolve not to bring it back into the manor where my precious niece might get a hold of it. The lock on my door is no match for a hybrid, even if she is only five.

I leave no letter this time. There is nothing more to say to Mother and she knows exactly where to find me.

As I drive home, my hands grip the steering wheel in mounting dread. For all my planning for getting the grimoire and study of it, I still need a witch. The question is not only where to find one powerful enough to do the spell, but also of one trustworthy enough to be in our home.

Parking the car, my mind goes over the list of needed items for the incantation. The last on the list will be the very one I look forward to harvesting personally—my mother's heart.

Taking a few breaths so I can appear calm when I go inside, I lock the grimoire in the truck of my car, tucking the only set of keys in my pocket. Letting myself in, I blur up the steps silently and enter the sanctuary of my room, hoping for a peaceful night's sleep.

.

May 4th

Met with the Bennett witch today. Thanks to Kol and Elijah appearing at our last meeting, Bonnie insisted that I come to her home. The whole thing made me uncomfortable so I got right to the point.

"I think I've found a way to kill mother, but I need to be sure, for I'm only going to have one chance to do it." I sit, looking uncomfortable. "I recently acquired a grimoire and found a spell called Destroying the Resurrected Soul."

Bonnie's eyes went wide at my words. "What grimoire ? Where ? Because if this is black magic..."

I nearly left right then, but it's not as if I have a plethora of witches at my disposal, so I pressed on. "I bought it from someone who didn't know what they had. It's been quite a pain to read the thing without touching it."

She glanced at me with a sigh. "Where is the grimoire right now ? I need to see it. To read the chant. Maybe this is a dangerous one."

Dangerous? Of course it was dangerous! I reminded myself that this witch was young as I handed over my grimoire. Young or not, I needed her.

Bonnie's eyes lit up seeing my grimoire. "Can you show me the spell ? You want to kill your mother, but what is the price for it ? Are you ready to do it ?"

"What will the price be?" I would pay anything to get rid of Mother.

"No. I mean..Are you ready to kill Esther? She's your mother..." Bonnie handled the book reverently. "This is old..."

Bonnie didn't know what had happened and I nearly lost my composure telling the little I was willing to share. "She nearly killed Elijah trying to turn him human! It's only a matter of time before she returns. I've no choice."

Bonnie looked at me with concern. "Don't you think she is prepared ? Maybe she waits for you to attack her. I think this is dangerous."

"Of course it is dangerous, but I won't have my family living in danger." I swallowed my worry down. "I'm fairly certain she still trusts me."

"Do you think so?" A frown went across Bonnie's face. "Do what you want but..." She gestured to the grimoire. "This spell requires a sacrifice. Are you ready to do it?"

I held my scoff. Bonnie had no idea just how far I would go to protect my family. Family is everything.

Scooting closer, I peer at the spell, picking out the symbols and words I can remember from Mother's lessons from my human years. "I'm the only one who hasn't threatened her." My gaze lifts to Bonnie. "What kind of sacrifice?"

The little witch actually tosses her head is if I'm an idiot. "A human sacrifice of course. She will be weak for a few minutes, and you can kill her, but still, it will be hard."

This time, I scoff loudly. "Is that all? Sacrifice a random human? Very well." My finger hovers over the page, pointing. "What about the bowl?"

Free to touch the book that would burn me, Bonnie ignores my question, and points out a few symbols. "This is blood. Blood and sage? I don't know…" She looks at the grimoire with concentration. "Maybe requires a certain amount of blood."

I don't bother to tell Bonnie I already know that, since I've no intention of answering any questions my admission might stir. Going the diplomatic route, I guide her focus elsewhere. "Mother taught me a bit before my transformation. It's the sacrificial bowl I don't get. Must it be a specific bowl?"

"I never heard of that." Standing, she murmurs, "I'll be back in a second." and leaves the room.

Leaning over my grimoire, I admit, "Doesn't surprise me. It's not often someone has to destroy a resurrected soul, is there?"

Bonnie comes back a very large text in her hands. "I have a kind of witchcraft lexicon."

I watch as Bonnie slowly turns the pages until a sketch catches my eye. "There! I think that's it." I point, still not touching the text.

"I don't know what is it," She whispers with a frown. "I have never heard of that."

A long sigh of impatience comes from me. Bonnie is young, and I really should have sought out an more experienced witch. "I don't think the exact bowl matters and much as the contents." Tapping my fingers on the table, I ask the one question I really came for. "Can I do this myself?"

"Yes you can." She shrugs a shoulder. "Do what you want. I'm not going to stop you."

Biting back the "As if you could" that I'd like to say, I admit, "I know, I simply don't want to involve you further. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I don't think so. Maybe there will be some consequences. Esther is powerful, she could hurt you."

"I'm well aware of what she can to do." Wrapping up my grimoire, I shake my head. "No matter. Mother can't be let to live."

Now that my question has been answered, I'm ready to leave and learn more about the bowl. Standing, I offer the witch my hand. "Thank you, Bonnie."

She shakes it, but doesn't let go. "Tell your brothers. You can't face your mother alone, you will need help. For the recovery...the consequences."

That caught me off guard. "Recovery? I don't understand. I had planned on facing her alone."

Stepping back, her eyes drifted to the floor. "I mean morally, but I don't know you perfectly, so do what you want."

"I lift the wrapped grimoire from the table. "I see...morally. Tossing my head at the notion I'd be sad to see Mother perish, I smile. "Thank you, Bonnie, for your help."

The young witch sighs as if she pities me. "You're welcome. Good luck with _that_." She nods at the bundle I hold. "You will need it.

Walking to the door, I can't help but feel the need to defend my position. "My family brought her back. We have to make it right."

Driving home, my mind was spinning. I'd heard of sacrificial bowls before but knew little about them. Apparently, I would have to study the entire grimoire to learn more.

But where to get my hands on the bowl? Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, I turned the question over in my mind, and I was nearly home before it came to me.

"Of course! He collects all kinds of junk!" With a bright smile I drove right passed the manor and headed to Cesare's house.


	6. Rage

May 4th

My little tantrum today was all Kol's fault. Silas had been nearby and put his hands on Eloise. While the rest of the family talked of finding the bastard, Kol decided it was time for him to leave.

Sitting on the couch, furious and drinking, I waited for Kol to come down the stairs and make his retreat.

The contempt in my voice was clear as a bell when I asked, "All set then?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't let my stubborn, moody, know-it-all self keep you from what you want."

He simply shrugged. "I won't."

Feeling a sense of panic at the thought of Kol being on his own with Silas about, I tried the last trick I had. "Goodbye, Kol. When I see mother, I shall give her your regards."

His reply stunned me into silence. "Please do."

During the entire exchange, Nik sat silently nursing a drink, no doubt making plans to deal with Silas on his own.

My eyes slip closed as I listen to Kol's car drive off, and I can feel the last vestiges of my self-restraint slipping away. Knowing I need to find a way to deal with the rage that is building, I swirl the rum in my glass and plan.

I decide to unload on Nik, since he happens to be so conveniently located. "In the past two months, I have sat in this very room and have watched each of my three brothers walk away from me. Elijah and you, Nik, I could understand because you flipped the switch." My jaw locks. "But Kol left without that excuse, leaving us in danger." I scoff. "Call me stubborn? Well, you haven't seen anything yet." Downing the rest of my drink, I glance at Nik, who hasn't said a word. "I'll be back shortly."

In a flash I've got my keys and bag in hand, headed to my Charger for some much needed stress relief.

Before I hit the interstate, I'm on the phone. "Marco, it's Rebekah. Prepare my usual room. Six." His question has me shouting. "The reason for my anger is none of your concern! Make it happen!"

I snap my phone shut and step on the gas. I refuse to think too much as I drive as I don't want to crush my steering wheel. The miles fly by and I arrive at the Crimson Rose in just under two hours.

My rage hasn't abated, and I don't put on any niceties for the doorman. "Get me Marco. Now."

With wide eyes he sends a text, and the Spaniard who runs this little gem is in front of me in under thirty seconds. "Rebekah?"

I can see the flicker of fear in his eyes, and I quite enjoy it. "Spare me, Marco. I just want my room."

He nods and goes inside his club, and I follow him past those who pretend to be what I am with my eyes fixed on the back of Marco's head. Without a word, he opens the door to my usual suite where six men stand compelled into submission by the vampires who run this little Nirvana—a place where I can go when the rage becomes too much.

Being a thousand years old, the release of using ones full strength is quite rare.

I wave my hand impatiently, my eyes already darkening. "Get out Marco."

The door latches closed, and I lunge. The first human is lucky. I feed hard and fast, and he doesn't live long. The rest aren't as fortunate.

The words of three different voices, of my brothers, all leaving for different reasons, are stuck in an endless loop in my brain as I tear the the others apart slowly. I feed from two more, but the rest die simply to fill my ears with their screams to drown everything else out of my head.

For a few moments, all my problems are silenced by the screams of the dying. They don't nourish me, and when the final heartbeat has faded to nothing, I bathe in their blood simply because I can. With most of my rage satisfied, I toss back my head and vent the rest of the fury I've been holding in a wordless scream.

Blood drips from my face and my clothes. Flipping my hair back, it sprays over the walls that are already spattered in crimson. My rampage over, I still, my breathing the only sound that fills the room.

My face turns expressionless as I strip. My clothes land in a gory heap on the floor. Naked, I walk out of the bedroom into the adjoining bathroom where a hot shower and fresh clothes await me.

Guilt doesn't plague me when I watch the pink water swirl down the drain. Watching the remnants of my victims run off my body triggers the expected euphoria—the high of the kill. My maniacal laughter bounces around the tiled shower causing me to laugh harder. Drying myself off, and then dressing, happens almost without a thought as I ride the high.

When I leave the warehouse, my head is held high as I saunter to my car with a Cheshire cat's grin plastered on my face. I slide into my car, humming softly along with the radio.

The hurt and anger may still be there deep inside, but now, there is enough room inside me to focus. There are things to be done, if my family is going to survive, and I'll be _damned_ if anything—or anyone—will keep me from doing what I know is my duty. I exit my car, a small smile on my face as I look at the manor. Now, more than ever, I mean the words I whisper as I walk up the steps to the front door. "Always and forever, brothers. Like it or not."


	7. Wrong Knife

Sitting in my car at the Old Cemetery, I scowl at the grimoire sitting in my lap, as if staring at the page will change the mistake that I discovered two days ago. Just when I thought everything was prepared to end Mother, I find that I missed something. One little word that glares at me from the grimoire's page—mocking me and all my blasted plans.

Sacrificial.

Who would've thought one small word made such a big difference, but it did. "Damn it all!" I remove my hands from the wheel to keep myself from crushing it.

The plain knife I intended to use to kill mother wouldn't do after all. No. I didn't need just any knife. I needed a sacrificial knife, but where to get one? Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, my mind goes over several possibilities.

Asking Bonnie is out. She has done enough already and didn't even understand why the sacrificial bowl was important. How ironic that something Mother had taught me a millennium ago would help me kill her. Looking for a sacrificial knife isn't easy. I have no time to traipse about the Internet.

I need to see it before accepting it as authentic. "Well, Rebekah, there's only one place around. Might as well start there, even if she didn't know what the grimoire really was." I start my car. Kol is at the Manor with Juan, so I'm not needed at home. "A quick trip won't hurt." I tell myself. "I'll be back in a few hours. Won't even be missed."

It took a lot of research to find the shop. My first visit was after buying my car and parting ways with Red. Back then, I suspected I was being played. Stepping inside, and seeing the change in attire and demeanor of the woman behind the counter, I knew I had been.

Feeling my rage build, I locked eyes with her, slowly advancing upon her until she raised a warning hand. "Why did you not tell me you are a witch?" I demanded. "Why play like you were selling me something you didn't understand?"

The old woman's eyes crinkled as she showed a knowing smile. "Because, Rebekah, I know who you are and what you seek to do. Had I tried to explain, you would've refused me."

My jaw drops. "How do you know me?"

"When the Original Witch is resurrected with Black Magic, at the request of her vampire son…" she winked at me. "People talk."

All I can do is nod like an idiot. "Yes, of course."

"I am Cimmeron." The Old woman's calculating gaze roams over me slowly. "Bonnie is young and has no business in this."

"Agreed. She said I could do it myself, even though I'm not—"

"A witch?" Cimmeron peers at me over her glasses, still sizing me up as if she hasn't quite made up her mind. "Bonnie was right."

I cross my arms in an attempt to lock down my irritation. "Look, you've already given me the grimoire. You obviously want to help me, so do it."

Cimmeron's expression darkens instantly, telling me I'd lost the diplomacy I've used so often the past few weeks.

I decide to try again. "My apologies. You know what I want to do?"

A slow nod is her only answer.

"Then you know the ritual I need to perform."

Again with the bloody nod. "You don't need to be a witch, because Ester has many powerful spirits constantly surrounding her. They will do the job. All you have to do is provide the correct things in the correct order."

My lips purse for a moment. "Very well. I've gathered everything, but I've made an error. I misread the text and thought an ordinary knife would do, but—"

The blasted witch actually begins to cackle.

Using every ounce of self restraint at my disposal, I clamp my lips shut and cross my arms tighter to prevent myself from attempting to break her. I'd done that dance recently, and bleeding ears hurt like hell.

"You figured out that you needed a sacrificial bowl, but not a sacrificial knife?"

Cue more cackling.

"If you please," I grit out after several more moments of witchy amusement, "I've no time for this. She could show up at any time, and I must be ready."

Cimmeron finally gets a grip. "Good to know you understand." She fingers the charm on her necklace. "But do you understand…everything?"

"Yes. I do understand _everything_."

"I don't have the kind of knife you need, but I do know where you can get it."

She pulls an old book from the shelf behind her and flips through the pages so slowly, I am quite sure she is doing it on purpose to try my patience.

"You need this." She points at a color photograph with a wrinkled finger.

"That exactly?" I study the image for several seconds committing it to memory.

Cimmeron takes a scrap of paper from her pocket, flattens it on the well-worn counter top, and begins to write. "No, but one like it. When you hold the knife, you will know if it is the right one.

"How in the bloody hell will I just know?"

The witch shoots me a sharp look as she shoves the paper at me. "You go here and you ask for Melody. You understand?"

"Melody. Got it." I turn to go.

"Wait." Cimmeron's voice turns smug. "The bowl. The _sacrificial_ bowl, did you get it yourself?"

I turn and face the old witch. "No, I was needed at home and sent—"

She silences me with her hand. "And just how'd that work out?"

I don't reply. The blood shed by Kol and Cesare is a family affair, and I'll and hanged before I tell a witch.

"This time, my dear…" the witch points at me. "Get it your damn self."

I slide into car and only then do I read what Cimmeron has written.

"Scotland? Oh, Elijah will _love_ this."

4


	8. Showdown

Author's note: Some of Rebekah's inner thoughts have been added to what was SL'd on Twitter. Rebekah insisted on it.

.

* * *

May 22nd

.

Parking in front of our old family home, I find Elijah leaning against his car, waiting for me. Quickly gathering my things and getting out, I put a great deal of effort into keeping my composure as I greet him. "Hello, Elijah."

My brother gives me a small smile. "Hello, Rebekah."

The missing endearment of "little sister" tells me that he knows good and well he's irritated me by worming his way into coming, and he's actually trying not to push me further. He's quite smart, my oldest brother.

But not smart enough to figure out everything I've been up to. One can't fault him though. It's not as if I've given him any chance to find out my secrets. I've always been so very good at keeping things from others—even those closest to me.

My chest tightens with guilt, so I turn quickly and shoot out a trite, "Let's get this over with, shall we?" With the few steps it takes me to reach the front door, I silently berate myself for lacking the fortitude to have forced Elijah to stay away, but I couldn't bare to make him angry with me.

In fact, I'd expected his intrusion all along.

As Elijah follows me into the living room of our old home, the expected tingle settles upon me, telling me that Mother is near.

Setting my box on the table, I drag a dining chair from it's place, setting it against the wall. "Look, Elijah, you wanted to be here, so you are. Once I start the incantation, you must stay in this chair. I need to concentrate on her and what I need to do. If you start moving about or trying to interfere, you'll distract me, then we'll really be in trouble. I know you don't like this, but it's the only way. I need your word, Elijah, because I know you'll keep it."

With the refinement of a king, Elijah merely nods and sits in the chair. "Proceed."

I'm surprise and awed by his easy compliance. The cool detachment he's exhibiting stirs a deep need in me to ensure there is no anger between us.

"Isn't this the part where you hug me and tell me to be careful?"

His eye snap up to mine. "I trust you. I know you have thought this through." Rising from the chair, he pulls me into a tight hug. "Be careful and make her _suffer_."

There is so much to what he says, it's all I can do to keep silent. Elijah's trust has always meant a great deal to me. His words crash upon my heart like glass, forcing me to grip him a bit tighter, teetering on the edge of spilling my guts.

But I hold fast.

I have been very careful and I will—without a doubt—make mother suffer.

Stepping out of Elijah's embrace, I nod at the chair, avoiding his eyes. "Time for you to take your seat, brother."

He resumes his seat without a word, leaning back, trying to appear at ease, yet the tension running through him is nearly palpable.

The eerie tingle intensifies, and only then do I realize Mother has had a spell on me all along, always knowing where I've been. Turning away from Elijah, I face the door, and softly call, "Come in, Mother. I know your here."

Mother enters cautiously, wearing a small smile. Her eyes sweep the room, stopping briefly on Elijah, before they rest on me.

"Looking for this?" I finger the necklace. "Technically, it's still mine, so I want your word that you'll leave Elijah alone before I give it to you."

Anger sparks in Mother's eyes and for a moment, I fear she'll leave, but she merely flashes the smug smile I've used so often. "Very well, Rebekah." Her head lifts as she looks down at my brother. Perhaps once Elijah sees how happy you are as a human, he'll change his mind."

Mother's lie is so blatantly obvious, I can easily picture the disdain that must be on Elijah's face.

Who am I to deny my brother a chance to have his say? I glance over my shoulder. "Don't be rude, Elijah, say something to our dear mother."

His low, furious growl fills the room as the chair arms groan in protest under his increased grip, telling me he's fighting to say seated. Ever the noble one, Elijah keeps his word and merely sneers, "Hello, bitch."

Mother ignores him and holds out her hand. "I agree to your terms, Rebekah. Now for your part."

Unclasping the necklace, I go slowly, my gaze locked on the outstretched hand that used to care for and my brothers and me as children. The hand that helped change us into vampires. Glinting in the dim light, the necklace dangles from my fingers. When our hands meet, I snatch hers. Pulling her into a close hug, and I simply absorb the moment, a culmination of all my plans.

"Mother, there's something I've been waiting to tell you." With a smile, I ram my hand into Mother's chest, ducking under her ribcage, slipping my fingers around her heart. When my hand squeezes, Mother's wide eyes snap to my calmly composed face.

Only then do I let my disgust show. "Sorry, mother, nothing personal, but you've become an abomination."

Locking my eyes on hers, I pour all my hate for the woman before me into my voice as I speak the words to draw the attention the spirits for the first time. "By burning I release you forever. Incendo solvi aevitas."

Watching Mother's face closely, I twist her heart, breaking it free, enjoying her convulsion of pain. After a pause to appreciate her shock, I wrench it from her body, letting her crumple to the ground.

Turning back to Elijah, we share a victory smirk as the woman who bore us thrashes on the floor. I speak the words again. "By burning I release you forever. Incendo solvi aevitas."

Mother writhes on the ground, eyes wild, her mouth moving silently, no doubt attempting to call to the spirits that constantly surround her—due to the black magic induced reincarnation. These are the very spirits I am begging to help me restore balance and free my family from Mother's threat.

With my right hand grasping Mother's heart, I saunter over to my wooden box. Opening it with my clean hand, I remove the candle and set it on the table.  


If I stop now she'll die. I'm quite certain the spirits would abandon her without my interference. However, my plan was never to merely kill her. I must _destroy_ her and prevent any possibility of her return.

Quickly striking the match to life, I touch it to the wick, looking at Mother as I speak. "By burning I release you forever. Incendo solvi aevitas."

Faint whispers begin float about the room, causing a jolt of fear in my gut. I am not a witch as Mother is. If the spirits turn against me, I'm done for. Taking the sage bundle, I hold it over the candle. My gaze snaps back to Mother as it begins to burn, and I circle it around the flame.

"By burning I release you forever. Incendo solvi aevitas."

Mother lets out a sharp cry, and my lips form a cruel smile as I place the bowl on the table that has a small piece of the grimoire's page inside. Squeezing Mother's heart slowly, I am careful to keep Mother's blood falling in a steady trickle.

"By burning I release you forever. Incendo solvi aevitas."

Closing my eyes, I give my confession. "I know the price, and I am willing to pay it."

A dry laugh bubbles from Mother's throat as she spasms in agony, her knowing look mocking me.

Cold waves of foreboding crash into my chest as I place my mother's loveless heart into the bowl. Between the heart and the blood, it is almost full now.

Reaching into the box, my fingers curl around the blade that seems heavy until Mother taunts, "Do it."

My chin raises in final defiance of our matriarch, and my voice turns to ice. "By burning…I release you…forever. Incendo solvi aevitas."

Lifting the knife from the box, I'm not surprised to hear Elijah's worried voice. "Rebekah? What are you doing?"

My gaze flickers about, not knowing where to look as I plead, "Hold him, please. Do not allow him to interfere."

With a silent command to myself to pluck up every last ounce of courage, I place the blade between my thumb and index finger.

I slash deeply into my flesh, slowly slicing across my palm, down my arm, all the way to the crease of my elbow. The pain brings tears to my eyes, yet I say louder, "By burning I release you forever! Incendo solvi aevitas!"

My voice wavers with the pain. "Take what I am offering to you. The balance must be restored."

Elijah is shouting now. "Rebekah! Stop this!" and I can hear the slight creaking of the chair as he struggles against the invisible bonds the spirits have on him, and I know he'll not escape.

Holding my hand up, the blood runs in a steady stream, down my arm, dribbling from my elbow, filling the bowl to overflowing. Then, as if a plug has been pulled from deep inside me, my strength drains away, and I know my request as been granted.

Lifting the burning bundle of sage from the base of the candlestick with my left hand, I marvel that my wound is not healing, and for the first time in a thousand years, my blood loss causes only weakness and not hunger.

I turn to look upon Elijah with human eyes. "I love you, Elijah. I love all of you. Always and forever."

Only then does understanding dawn on his face, and Elijah fights harder to rise. The room spins, and I know it's almost over.

Touching the burning sage to the filled bowl, the blood ignites, instantly engulfing the heart in flames. Fire begins to travel up the stream that pours from my elbow. I yell the incantation for the seventh time. "BY BURNING I RELEASE YOU FOREVER! INCENDO! SOLVI! AEVITAS!"

Fire travels up my arm, bringing gripping agony that rips a scream from my throat as the flames disappear into my wound, burning me from the inside, boiling the blood in my veins. Looking at Mother, I see that she has already dessicated.

My knees lock as my screams fade to nothing, the loss of my life force stealing my ability to breathe leaving only Elijah's vain pleas, for his baby sister to be spared, the only sounds in the room.

Falling backward to the floor, I'm allowed one last look at Elijah's agonized face. My regret lasts only a moment.

A human sacrifice was required to rid the world of Mother, and ensure she could never return, but the human had to be willing. So I accepted the spirits giving me the human life I'd longed for, so I could willingly give it in order to save my family.

I can feel the desiccation taking it's final hold on me as one last thought lifts my lips into a brief smile, despite the agony: Now _this_ is a death that will be talked about around the table.

The last of the air leaves my lungs, and it all goes black.

.

.

.

.

Before he leaves, Elijah looks into Rebekah box, finding one final item. An envelope baring these words:

Elijah, The sad task falls to you, I'm afraid. This missive contains my final goodbyes. Please see that everyone I mention gets a copy.

Always and forever your sister, Rebekah.

.

.

.

~ RIP Twisted_Rebekah


	9. Rebekah's Goodbye

To my friends and family,

While I realize I've never been one for sappy things like letters or cards, I figured that I owe those I leave behind an explanation. Can't have you blathering on, wondering what in the bloody hell was going through my mind, so I'll simply set it down here once and for all. Read it and get on with your lives.

I knew there was a good chance I wouldn't survive getting rid of mother. All right, I suppose I can drop the charade now. Surviving the spell was never an option. A human sacrifice—a willing one—was needed and I volunteered. It's never been a secret that my family was my top priority, now I hope I've proved it once and for all. Don't DARE try to summon me back, because I won't come. After a thousand years, I deserve to rest in peace.

I got to die as a human, Silas's cure be damned. Yes, I kept my plan all to myself. Told you I was good at keeping secrets. Please, don't blame Bonnie. She really had no idea. I never let anyone see that part of the grimoire's spell, and I made the choice all on my own.

Many of you are probably furious with me, and I can only hope that someday you will understand that this is the way things had to be, and I suppose I can only hope that you'll eventually forgive me for leaving.

I've made a point to have a final moment with each of you, in my own way. So even if you didn't know that a hug, a gentle kiss to my forehead, a last drink—or a knock down battle where we tore the house apart—was to be our last, I did. Thank you for those moments. I treasured each of them.

Last of all…NO BLOODY SWITCH FLIPPING! That would be the worst possible way to remember me.

So there it is. Now, on to my individual goodbyes for the lot of you.

.

**FRIENDS  
**

Let's start with the humans, shall we?

JohnDeppC ~ We had some great conversations. I now know what is on the other side, but sadly have no way to tell you. Perhaps we will discuss it when you are on the other side as well. /OOC You make Twitter a better place, dear Johnny. Keep it up.

Tess ( **vtress29**)~ We only had a couple of adventures, but I really enjoyed them. Keep rifling through Damon's shelves. Who knows what you will find? You lent a touch of humor to our time together that I appreciated.

Ana ( Mars_Vampgirl) ~ Your were by far the best gift giver. Booze and delivery boys on demand, and always with impeccable timing. Thank you ever so much for your thoughtfulness.

Red ( RedRoomofDE) ~ Oh, my favorite human, I shall miss you. You were the first human I took on a hunt. Your bravery and quick wit gave our antics a certain something that I quite enjoyed. I know my over-protectiveness drove you a bit crazy, and I shall make no apologies for it. I know SexyGodDamon will keep doing the same. Please, please don't let my leaving depress you. The best thing you can to for me now is to remember me with a smile and carry on.

On to my vampire friends.

Lexi ( LexiBranson_x) ~ Surprised? Well, it's clear to me how taken you are Cesare are. I think you'll be good for him. Best of luck.

LeifNorthman ~ Best of luck with your thousands of crazed fangirls. Now that I am dead, I can tell the truth. No, I never wanted to get into your pants, just as I always told you. Hope I haven't bruised your ego too badly.

EvilDamonSalv ~ I'll bet you're surprised to see your name here. Don't be. I still count you as a friend, even if I couldn't tolerate some of your actions. Learn to be loyal, man. You will be better for it.

DamonAlmighty ~ Crazy is the only way to describe you. I am so very grateful that you and Kol became such good friends. Keep an eye on my brother. Don't let him get all broody. Bring him a box of hamsters and show him how I like to relieve a bit of stress. Don't forget your promise to be a gentleman with Lucrezia. Even though I'm gone, Cesare will still kick your ass, and most likely deliver you a slow, painful death, if you hurt her.

Dysfunctional_W ~ Well, witch, I must again thank you for all the help you've given to me and my family. Please don't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing this would happen. I went into it with full knowledge this was the only way to destroy mother. Please lend my family a hand should they need it again. Most likely, they will. I'd like you to have my grimoire. Things like that are better kept by those who respect the power they hold.

.

**FIRST FAMILY**

I was lucky enough to have two families. I shall start with my first family, they were all I had before I found my brothers. Stefan, Damon, Elena, thank you for accepting me into your inner circle, and putting up with my newbie mistakes as I learned to navigate the TwitterVerse.

Elena ( BloodLustLena) ~ I'm sorry to leave you, but I really had no choice. Take good care of Stefan and Damon. If we have unfinished SL's I will leave it up to you to chose what to do with them. /OOC Thanks for all the DM's. You are a lovely person with a heart of gold.

Damon ( SexyGodDamon) ~ I met you about thirty minutes before your brother and poured a drink on your head, then slammed you up against a wall and tossed you across the room. You've been a great sport about my violent streak and never got pissy and refused to play like so many others. We have yelled at each other, staked each other, and drank enough booze to fill an ocean. You let me drink in silence or ask you random questions. Looks like I am taking your secrets (cough-virtuous-cough) to my grave. You're welcome. One more thing. You got the girl, and you deserved to. I told you so. /OOC You are by far, the best player I SL'd with. You taught me to roll with the SL, to let other players surprise me, and make things work. This has actually helped me as I writer. I am very grateful.

Stefan ( StefanSal1864) ~ Hey, green eyes. You are probably angry for me not telling you about what I intended to do, and I understand that. I couldn't chance you stopping me, and I didn't want to taint our remaining time together. You filled a special place in my heart. I kept the dark side of myself hidden from you, so I don't know how things would have worked out for us in the long term. To be honest, I never thought I was quite good enough for you. I hope you will eventually find another special someone. Try to make it someone will a much smaller fondness for violence. /OOC Best of luck in September. Things will get better.

.

**Now to my second family of blood and bond. #MikBorgia**

To the whole #MikBorgia family: What shall you do now? A funeral would be nice. I'd love to see it. Perhaps you'll throw a party if you're glad to be rid of me. I will haunt this side of the veil for a week before I cross over for good. Feel free to yell and scream, or tell me what you really thought of me. But after a while,(an hour, a day, whatever you choose) find a new Rebekah to fill my spot. Devise a fantastic SL to join her to the family, and let her play the part her own way, and move on. You deserve to have a complete family.

**BORGIAS (#MikBorgia)**

Juan ( JuanBorgia_) ~ You enjoyed listening to my torture stories and you even liked my favorite place. Wow. Guess it can be your place now. You are a good man and I am glad that witch spelled you or else you would have never joined us. I leave you my car. Since you understood I rest of my insanity, I suppose you will like my Charger, too.

Lucrezia ( _LucreziaBorgia) ~ Please try not to weep for me, my sweet Lucrezia. One last time, I will apologize for leaving after I changed you and for all the years you spent alone. I so enjoyed our time together. You never tried to change me, and took my fiery temper in stride, as I took yours. Thank you. Hold on to the good memories of our trip to Scotland. That was my purpose in taking you, so that you would have some fond memories of me. My room is yours for as long as you want it. One last request. Please, please, reconcile with Juan. Family is everything.

Cesare ( MalignantBane) ~ Oh, Cesare! The sparring was lovely, and how I will miss your Italian rantings. Don't let Elijah get depressed over my death. If he does, let him knock you around a bit, I'm sure it will make him feel loads better. Seems you need a good ass-kicking once in a while anyway. You weren't afraid to fight me hard and draw blood—that was lovely. No excuses, you promised to build that sparing room. Do so and use it. Thank you for keeping the link between our families in my mind and showing me how important it all was. Our back story needs to be written, all of it. Please see it through. /OOC You are a very talented writer with a knack for historical fiction. I hope you pursue it and write something of your very own someday.

**MIKAELSONS (#MikBorgia)**

Elena ( EbulentDesire) ~ I don't know you well, but you make Kol deliriously happy. I wish you many wonderful times with him.

Tatia ( FirstOfTheLine) ~ I know you mean well, but don't try to make the family into something it's not meant to be. Family vacations and cake tasting are great for some, but not for others, hope you understand that some of us enjoy living intensely. I am so very glad Elijah found you. It's your turn to be his personal secretary in charge of family affairs. I'll let him explain that.

Caroline ( SplendidAmity) ~ You never could accept me for who I am, and it caused no end of trouble. I'll say no more, since you will disregard it all anyway. /OOC Stop trying to control everything. No one will say it, but your making most of the family miserable. All the open air tweet complaints annoy. If you want to RP, learn how to jump in an SL or start good one, quit waiting for everyone to come to you.

Nik ( LoyalKlaus) ~ Your moments of affection with me were rare, and I'm all right with that. It's who you are. Nik, we've always been brutally honest with each other, so brace yourself. I am grateful that you were willing to do what you thought needed to be done, but since your marriage, you seem to have misplaced your balls, and you let your wife lead you about. Loving someone is not bending to their will. Man up, Nik. Go one a rampages and tear out a few throats. You'll feel loads better. /OOC Your mate is crying for your attention. Give it to her!

Kol ( ImprudentSavage) ~ I had so much fun with you. Yes, Kol, you are the fun brother. Thank you for not treating me like a damn delicate flower and letting me go on and do what needed doing. You didn't even chew me out when that witch handed me my ass, or when I pulled the grimoire out from under my bed. Thanks for that. I am terribly sorry I broke that promise. Worst part is, breaking it brought you back, so I can't be completely sorry, now can I? So while you never said that you forgave me, thank you for putting it behind us and giving me one last talk on the couch with my head on my big brother's shoulder. /OOC If I could, I'd mail you a sloth, even though I think they are horrid. You made my time here great fun. You capture the lunatic in Kol very well.

Elijah ( Noble_Original) ~ What is now #MikBorgia started with just you and I. Finding you was a very good thing for me. Thanks for calling me out on my craziness when I needed it. I only tolerated taking correction from you, my eldest brother. Your tenderness with me, often brought tears to my eyes, even though I was able to hide it. The torture sessions were draining and exhilarating at the same time. You are definitely the most evil, and yet most loving, (towards me) of my brothers. Guess you are on your own now trying to keep things together. Good luck with that. /OOC Best of luck with your family. Keep those lovely SL's coming.

.

**OOC TIME**

Well that's it for Rebekah. Now a word from her human.

If you made it this far, I thank you. Yes, Twisted_Rebekah is really dead. No, I am not bringing her back. She is my only RP acct, and I will not be making anymore. Once the account is deactivated, the UN will be up for grabs, but it will not be me.

Before any of you despise me, please let me explain. The choice to leave was not easy. I am leaving such a wonderful group of RP family and friends that it has actually made my chest ache, knowing I have to leave. I didn't tell anyone of my plans because some of you would have tried to talk me out of it, and I wanted to avoid those painful conversations.

However, if you insist on tearing at my heart strings, I will answer DM's only from those mentioned in this letter.

When I started role-playing, I never meant it to be a long time thing, for I am first and foremost a writer—a serious writer. Before I created Twisted_Rebekah I spent several hours a day on my work.

My writing is the main reason I am leaving. My exit had quite a bang, didn't it? After all, every good story much have a memorable ending, and I didn't want to go without saying a proper goodbye to all of you, nor drift away and leave hurt feelings.

The fact is, I haven't finished a single chapter of my book since I started RPing. The constant mental writing of SL's took all my writer's brain, and that simply will not do. Books don't write themselves, and the fact that both of my books have sat for months—untouched—is ridiculous and quite sad. When it became clear that I couldn't do both RP and write, I was forced to choose.

I want to thank all of you for many enjoyable hours. However, my craft must come first if I ever want to realize my dream of getting my name—that I am still not telling—in print. Goodbye, my friends. I am going to miss you, my RP family, very much.

Continue to have fun as you RP on!

Sincerely,

Twisted_Rebekah & her human

.


End file.
